


Here Comes The Sun

by omgboysplease



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Porn With Plot, Rare Pairings, Size Difference, Smut, fluff i guess???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:37:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6273655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omgboysplease/pseuds/omgboysplease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aone works for a yakuza group as a security guard and it was his birthday. His colleagues just piled on gifts for him and the final surprise from his partner Futakuchi was a hooker.</p>
<p>“You need to loosen up.” Was all he said.</p>
<p>His friends applauded like it was nothing as he watched the tied up and gagged boy on the floor, his shoulders shivering.</p>
<p>Or<br/>Hinata is selling himself to gain some extra income during university. This is the first time he was chosen to be rented on a three-day service. That wasn’t the main issue, the main issue is he was sure he was being rented by the yakuza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Here Comes The Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Haha. Where did this come from. Who knows. Maybe in my drunk stupor the rare pair goddess came and booped my nose. But here it is. aohina smut. Enjoy. 
> 
> *nervous sweating and clutches chest* rare pairs will kill me someday

“Happy 21st birthday, Aone!” His friends roared and clapped as he stepped into his apartment. It was a surprise party held by Futakuchi.

They shared an apartment floor, separated by a single door, within the same building complex, under a yakuza group. His usual plain and clean apartment was now transformed into a noisy space, familiar faces in the crowd as they dressed in their suits. They were his colleagues, well since he managed the whole security sector of the group.

Despite being young, his hulking appearance and stoic features earned him the title that he had within the society.

Futakuchi broke away from the crowd and slapped his shoulder, “Come on, loosen up that frown and celebrate, birthday boy!”

Aone’s features weren’t exactly readable, but he loosened his shoulders and joined the party, slicing the cake, thanking his co-workers sternly which they found hilarious at his formality.

“Alright! Time for your gifts, come on, I have a surprise for you.” Futakuchi patted Aone’s shoulder lightly.

“What about our gifts, don’t hog Aone-san!” Kogane, a newbie that recently just joined the group, said from the crowd.

“He can’t open all your gifts on the spot right?” Futakuchi pointed at the tall pile of boxes.

“Plus, mine will top all of yours. I’ve been his partner for three years, and friend for longer than that. Let me show you what he really needs!” Futakuchi approached the curtain that he had set up in the corner of the living room, no hint of what lied beyond it.

Aone frowned, a bad feeling creeping up his back.

“You’ve been single for too long. So-“

“A stripper?” One muttered from the crowd.

Futakuchi grinned and shook his head.

“A hooker?” Kogane asked.

“Even better.” Futakuchi’s grin spreaded wider as he ripped the curtains to the side.

Sounds of bewilderment and amazement washed across the room.

Kogane gripped his head, “Ah! Why didn’t I think of that!”

“That is..” Aone said, in disbelief.

A young man, dressed in an unbelievable maid outfit that hugged his slim body perfectly, wild orange curls surrounding his head. His hands and ankles were bound behind him as he knelt on the ground, eyes and mouth bounded. There was a noticeable shudder on his shoulder as voices surrounded him.

“A.. what is this?” Aone asked.

“Okay, first of all, it’s a he. He’s 19 years old this year, so not worries, no jailbait. Second, I didn’t know you like females or males, so I picked the one that was kind of inbetween. Lastly, it’s kind of a rent thing, you have three days with him.” Futakuchi said, pride plastered in every word.

“Ah! One of those rent a hooker services. Why didn’t I think of that!” Someone said in the crowd.

“What makes you think I need one?” Aone asked.

“I’ve been with you since elementary school, and then we dropped out of high school together. I have _never_ seen you with anyone.” Futakuchi said.

“Aone-san! Take this chance, plus the boy’s cute! He’s literally in a maid outfit, damn I’m envious and jealous at the same time.” Another voice said.

Aone felt a headache creeping up his head, “Return him.”

“I didn’t steal him! I paid for him, it’s okay. No illegal business here.” Futakuchi said, his head snapped to the side when one of the men reached out to touch his hair, “Hey, no touching! He is only Aone’s.”

The man muttered a ‘Aw.” And walked off, joining the dispersed crowd in their drinking.

Aone rubbed his temple, and decided to smoke to ease his headache. He pulled out a cigar and lit the tip, inhaling the soothing smoke.

“You seriously need to loosen up.” Futakuchi rambled beside him, just return him a few days later, try not to injure him though, then you’ll be fine.”

“He’ll be living with me?” Aone said.

His partner nodded and he groaned, taking another drag from his cigar, “You need to loosen up.”

Aone frowned in deep thought, “I was always chill, up until now.” He paused, “You know what? Leave.”

“Huh? Ending the party so soon? Can’t wait to unwrap you present?” His partner wiggled his eye brows.

“Stop that. Tell everyone to clean and leave in 15. Or I’ll flip.”

Futakuchi stood up immediately, “Alright,” He clapped his hands, “Mr Grumpy over here is taking an early night off. Clean up everyone, take any booze you want with you.”

The crowd scrambled and dwindled as time passed, they all bowed at Aone before leaving, not forgetting the final birthday wishings. Futakuchi gathered a black plastic bag filled with trash, leaving for his room.

“Well, have fun. Happy birthday!” He winked and closed his door with a final thud. Silence filling his apartment.

Aone sighed and stood up, approaching the still tied up boy in the corner of his room. The boy jumped slightly as he heard his approaching footsteps, trying his best to recline to the back of the wall.

“I’m just going to untie you.” Aone said and the boy stopped moving.

He took off his blind-fold first, which revealed two shiny orbs of fire opal, long red lashes framing the wide eyes. The red head’s eyes blinked slightly, taking in the sight, his eyes conveyed none of his emotions, they just blinked in curiousity. Aone moved on to the gag next, the smaller boy letting out a pant as his lips were finally released.

Aone never expected such a cute face behind these cloth, maybe Futakuchi had made a good choice. He mentally slapped himself, he swore to no touch him. _Take care of him for a few days, then return him, that’s the plan._

He noticed the small shoulders shaking and his trembling lips.

“Are you scared?” Aone asked.

The boy’s eyes watered, “I-I-I am, a little. You’re in the yakuza right? It’s my first time.”

“Being paid to sleep with someone?”

“No. Being in a yakuza’s complex.” He said.

Aone moved on to the ties on his wrists and ankles behind him, trying his best not to stare intently at his thighs that peaked through the gap between his stockings and skirt. Well, he allowed himself to look before he focused on untying, noticing the red marks around his small wrists, his heart panged.

“You’re Aone-san right? I’m Hinata.” The red head brought forward his shaky hand, and Aone took it, trying not to curl up in overwhelming cuteness when the boy’s hands were completely engulfed in his.

Aone could understand why Futakuchi picked him, sure his voice was higher, but no other features about him was feminine.

He stood up, beckoning Hinata to follow him, the younger boy’s full height didn’t even reach his shoulders, which made Aone’s heart flutter as peaked out of the corner of his eyes, he couldn’t touch someone so much smaller than him. Plus he looked so afraid, his eyes darted all corners of his apartment as he lead him to the guestroom.

“Sleep here. I’ll go get you something to change into. There’s towels in the cupboard.” Aone said and left him alone in the room.

He came back a few minutes later, digging up his old clothes and some clothes that Futakuchi had left way back in the past. A few cream white hoodies, navy blue pants, and a ripped jean.

“There’s food in the kitchen. Bathroom is that way, use my bookshelf of you’re bored, my laptop’s with Futakuchi, there’s a game console in my room as well.” Aone said, he watched as Hinata stood in the middle of the room, with a confused expression on his face.

“We’re not sleeping together?” Hinata asked.

Aone placed the clothes on the bed and walked out of the room, “Get some rest.”

 

Hinata bathed and changed, Aone had shut himself in his room. He laid in his bed and checked his account balance on his phone.

A deposit of $2000 had been transferred to his account. His eyes widened, deposits were 50%, and by the end of this deal he would have another $2000. He could slack off for a while after this. He paid off his rent and phone bills immediately through an online transaction, and fell asleep.

He woke up to a soft clicking sound of his door, he sat up groggily as Aone stood by the door with an apron over his loosely buttoned dress shirt and pants.

“Breakfast.” He merely said before walking off, leaving the door open.

Hinata beamed, he jumped out of bed and washed his face quickly. It’s been awhile he has had home cooked breakfast, being in university meant shitty fast food or skipping meals, now being in his semester break he landed himself a job like this but he didn’t mind.

“You didn’t have to, Aone-san.” Hinata said, his lips watered at the sight of scrambled eggs and miso soup. He missed having soup.

Aone nodded, _it’s nothing._ He placed the bowl in front of the red head, which he eagerly picked up the spoon and taking a sip.

“You’re not so scary after all.” Hinata smiled, “This soup is delicious, I’ve never thought of adding scallops nor salmon chunks.”

“Family recipe.” Aone muttered before placing his portion of scrambled eggs on his plate, setting the pan aside, he took off his apron and joined Hinata in the breakfast.

Aone noticed the relaxed posture Hinata had, his hand no longer shook, and his eyes met his when they spoke, which he appreciated.

He didn’t realized he had been taking his time eating, which a knock sounded on his apartment door.

“Aone! Are you still sleeping? Wake up!” Futakuchi yelled from the other side.

“Is it time for your work?” Hinata said, “Don’t worry, I’ll clean up. Go.”

Aone ruffled the soft red hair slightly and grabbed his jacket, nodding at him before he went.

“Had fun last night?” Futakuchi teased as Aone ignored him.

Hinata entertained himself after cleaning up, he explored the apartment, including Aone’s room. He didn’t snoop around much, just picking up random books and playing video games. He made himself lunch, which was rice balls with leftover grilled chicken he found in the fridge.

Aone came home late that day, Hinata was already asleep in his room. He wore just a hoodie this time, Aone was tempted to check if he wore anything underneath but he quickly pulled the sheets up and Hinata snuggled in the warmth. He took the book out of his hands and switched off the lights in his room.

 

Hinata made breakfast this time, he couldn’t wake Aone up so he wandered around again. It seemed today he was having a break since Futakuchi didn’t some knocking on his door. Hinata covered the rice balls he made and placed them in the oven. He found a storeroom hidden behind the mirror near the kitchen so he made himself home and explored inside.

There was nothing much inside, but something in the corner caught his eye. A worn out grey volleyball, which looked like it was once white. He reached for it immediately and bounced them lightly between his arms, elated that it still had air inside.

He closed the storeroom door and moved over to the living room, started bouncing the lightly on his forearms, before aiming it to an empty, a light _thunk_ as it bounced back, he hopped around receiving it and sending it back lightly on the wall. As he gained momentum, the speed of the ball increased and before he knew it, he missed a receive, the ball flew pass his head and of all things, it landed on the glass vase beside the television with a shatter.

Aone walked out of the hallway just then, one hand scratching his back, eye’s blinking as if he just woke up.

“What was that noise?”

Hinata froze on the stop, seeking death. Sweat dripped down his brow despite the air conditioning in the apartment.

His hands shook, trying to explain, “I found this volleyball and t-tried playing it. I broke your vase, s-sorry. Please don’t cut my fingers off!”

Aone blinked at the flustered boy, then and the mess by his television.

“We have a court in this building, on the third floor. I can bring you there.” Aone said, cracking his knuckles lightly.

Hinata shivered at the sound of bone cracking, but Aone merely made his way to the storeroom, taking out a broom and dustpan and started sweeping.

“I’ll do it!” Hinata scrambled quickly, “You’re not mad?”

Aone shook his head, “That volleyball is an old thing.”

“No, I meant for breaking your vase!” Hinata said, the glass crinkling as he collected them in the dustpan.

“The vase is also an old thing.” He said.

Hinata had never met someone so dense, he bit his lip and quickly swept up the mess. Picking up the larger pieces by hand, he knelt onto a piece that he didn’t realize that was there and sunk into his knee.

He yelped and sat back, a shallow cut just slightly below his knee, warm blood dripping down his calf.

Aone scrambled into action and immediately picked Hinata up, hands under his shoulder and knees. Hinata’s face flushed as Aone set him down gently on the sofa, eyes and a frown conveying him not to move.

He came back in a few quick steps and a medical kit, a bottle disinfectant in hand.

“It will hurt a little. I’m checking if there are any glass shards inside.” Aone said, Hinata nodded and he start pressing around the wound with a tissue.

“Ow.” Hinata bit his lip, then he pressed a cotton swab soaked with disinfectant which stung the cut more.

It was over finally when the wound was clean and covered with a band-aid. Hinata sighed in relief, the wound still slightly hot.

“Be more careful the next time.” Aone said.

“It’s just a scratch, I won’t break that easily.” Hinata said and smiled, “Thank you.”

Aone stood up quickly to hide his blush, “I’ll clean up the rest.”

“Sorry for the mess.” Hinata scratched his head.

Aone sweeped up the mess quicker than he did and the floor was clean once again. He set the ball where the vase once were.

“I can bring you to the court tomorrow, it’s a multi-purpose court so the nets are smaller but it can be played.” Aone said, pulling out the rice balls from the oven.

“Really? Yay!” Hinata jumped, joining him in his meal, “I made these in the morning while you slept, how’s the taste?”

Aone just grunted in approval and ate in silence.

Hinata buzzed in his pocket, it was a text from his agent.

[ how r u doing ] - tooru

Hinata tapped away on his phone.

[ all good! I’m not in danger ] - me

[ enjoying yourself? Yakuza’s scary dude, u sure u okay? ] – tooru

[ my client haven’t slept with me yet.. which is unusual] – me

[ thought was going to die when I broke one of his vase lol but hes rlly chill ] – me

[ don’t have too much fun. Rmb why you’re there for, tmr’s ur last day ] – tooru

[ yes boss! ] – me

With that, Hinata tucked his phone in his pocket.

“Aone-san? Are you going to sleep with me?” Hinata asked.

He almost choked on the water he was drinking, Aone paused in deep thought, he wouldn’t mind since he had practically succeeded in seducing him, even more so by wearing an oversized hoodie with (he assumed) nothing underneath. He looked way sexier than when he was wearing the maid outfit, actually, he liked both the same.

“I mean, you friend paid, quite a hefty sum. I don’t want to owe you, or to the yakuza..” Hinata muttered, twirling his phone in his hand, “If you change your mind, you can keep the second deposit, since we don’t so refunds. And I’ll leave.”

Aone didn’t answer him, instead, his frown just deepened.

“Aone-san? Are you listening? Do you want to have sex or not-“

“I heard you. It’s just..” Aone set his glass on the kitchen counter.

“Just? Oh, are you straight?” Hinata asked, “Since you haven’t touched me, you can change the escort.”

“No, it’s not that.” Aone said, “I’m Bi.. I think.”

“Okay? What else is bothering you?”

“The last time I had sex, I was fifteen. And it was with a girl. Up until now, it has been just hands and mouth with guys.” Aone said, “I’m not experienced.”

“It’s okay to try? I can guide you. Plus we don’t have to go all the way. But your friend paid a lot for me, I’m just saying, get your money’s worth. Right?” Hinata said.

“Let me think about it.” Aone leaned back on the counter.

“Tomorrow’s my last day here, I’m leaving at 12 noon, sharp.” Hinata reminded.

“Okay, guide me through this.” Aone said finally.

Hinata blushed slightly and nodded, pulling him into his room.

Aone was pushed onto the bed and the younger boy straddled onto his lap easily, “Let’s start with a kiss.”

He nodded and leaned in, shyly meeting his lips. Hinata circled his arms around his shoulders and opened his lips slightly in invitation. Aone flicked his tongue over his slowly, resting his hands on Hinata’s milky thighs.

Hinata slid his hands over his broad shoulders, hands barely covering any ground as he slid the over his chest, teasingly rubbing over the older boy’s nipples.

A small gasp escaped the older boy’s lips, and Hinata knew he was doing something right. Hinata drew back from his lips and started littering kisses on his jaw, nibbling on his ear and breathing into his, smiling when he spot goosebumps on his arms. Aone’s arms found their way on the small of his back and another cupping his ass, trailing his fingers up and down his spine.

Hinata pulled Aone’s shirt up, revealing his hard abs and a blonde streak of hair on his belly button leading down to the tent on the crotch of his sweat pants. He moved down, hands smoothing over the thick thighs, then fingers tugging at the waistband.

He stopped and sat up suddenly, smirking at the needy moan Aone released as he stopped touching him.

“You need to prepare me first.” Hinata kissed the side of his lips, “Where’s the lube?”

Aone swiftly pulled open the drawer right next to the bed and all the supplies they needed was right there.

Hinata sat back and bit on to the hem of his sweat shirt as he took off his underwear. He gave Aone a full view as he knelt infront of him, he arched his brows. _Well, what are you waiting for?_

Being as clueless as he is, Hinata sighed into his shirt which he was still biting on, and grabbed the bottle of lube and Aone’s hand. He let go his shirt and started licking his fingers, one at first then the other.

“Finger me.” Hinata said, popping open the cap of the lube open.

Squeezing a generous dollop on his finger, Aone pulled Hinata in for a deep kiss, hand trailing down his spine to his ass, pulling it apart slowly while his the finger circled around the tight hole.

He pushed one finger in slowly, rubbing the walls and coating inside with lube as his nipped on his shoulder, savouring Hinata’s gasps and small moans in his ear. As Aone thought, he was small everywhere, the span on his hips was much smaller and he was tight even when two fingers are already inside him.

He changed the angle of his finger, trying to find the prostate. Hinata yelped and gripped into his shoulders, panting hard as his shoulders shook, his own erection leaking onto his belly.

Hinata gripped onto Aone’s sweats with shaky hands to free his dick that was staining his pants with precum and wrapped his hands around, jerking him off.

“Let’s go all the way.” Aone breathed into his ear, his voice filled with raw emotion, a sheen of sweat on his neck and his white t-shirt grew translucent when it absorbed his sweat.

“God yes, I was so afraid you would chicken out- Eep!” Hinata jumped when he pulled his fingers suddenly.

Aone made sure to lube up his dick well, not wanting to hurt Hinata. His hands gripped onto the small waist as he lowered the red head down, lining ther hips. Hinata reached down to push the head in, and slowly inch by inch, taking the thick cock in his ass.

He paused when the whole tip made it in, breathing heavily to relax, Aone helped massaging his shoulders and back, whispering for it to take it slow. Hinata relaxed and sat down slowly again, three quarter down, a little more to go, he bit onto his shirt and his grip was so tight on Aone’s shoulders he was sure he scratched him, despite a layer of cotton over his skin.

Aone moved slowly, hands around his waist, letting Hinata relax. Plus he wanted to savour the little touches, and just when his dick almost slipped from his ass, he thrusted back in, catching the full on moans Hinata made as he rested his head on his broad shoulders.

“You can go faster.” Hinata gulped, slowly adjusting to his size.

Aone wasn’t rough, he cared for his partners, especially if they were much smaller than him. He hooked one of Hinata’s knees over his elbow to spread him wider and picked up his speed, but not a full on pounding. He wanted Hinata to enjoy this as much as him, and seeing the light flush, the pink tint spreading across the red head’s cheeks, his ear tinged red. His eyes drooped slightly with his parted lips which his sweet moans escaped through, this was what he wanted, good lovemaking.

It was this lovemaking that drove Hinata crazy, he wanted to come so bad, but Aone would slowly tease him, and he wasn’t even doing it on purpose. He would touch himself, he’s made sure his clients came first before him.

Well, it was a little too late. Hinata’s hips jerked at the intense heat on his stomach as Aone had suddenly touched him, a blur filter over his vision as a wave of tingle washed down his legs and down his toes that went numb momentarily, white cum spilling onto Aone’s long fingers. A low groan came from Aone as well, as he pulled out quickly, shooting thick white cum onto the soft yet defined thighs of Hinata’s, they hung onto each other, catching their breaths from the intense orgasm they just had.

Hinata brushed his fringe aside from his sweaty brow, a lazy smile on his lips, “How was it?”

Aone’s usual frown was back, accompanied with a blush on his cheeks, ear and well, he was the type that blushed all over his body. Aone reached to the nightstand and into the open drawer pulling a few tissues and wiping Hinata’s thighs and stomach, the sight made Hinata’s heart swell. He was still gentle and caring with him.

“I’m leaving tomorrow noon, let’s do some more!” Hinata giggled and pushed the unsuspecting giant down the bed, pulling his top off.

Aone showed no protest and circled his arm over the smaller boy’s back, accepting the kiss.


End file.
